Acquiescence
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Séquelle d'Alexithymia. Où Aomine réalise (et accepte le fait que) le plus grand plaisir en ce monde naît de la vue du sourire de Kuroko.


**Acquiescence**

 **Annabelle Rae**

 _Ndt : Donc, voici la suite d'Alexithymia, celle que j'avais envie de traduire à la base, mais m'avait donc poussé à traduire la précédente. J'aurais sans doute pu la poster plus tôt, mais bon j'ai binge-watched à peu près toute la trash tv que j'ai pu trouver ces derniers temps... on le fait tous, au fond, non ? Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tu ne fixes rien de particulier pendant quelque minutes, et pourtant ces minutes semblent être des heures. Le temps semblait ralentir et chaque inspiration était incroyablement douloureuse. Ça te blessait particulièrement de voir Kuroko sourire pour un gars qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, pour un gars qui lui servait de nouvelle lumière, pour un gars…. Eh bien, pour un gars qui n'était pas toi. Ça, ajouté au fait que tu viennes de perdre pour la première fois de ta vie entière (face au gars en question, qui plus est), te donnait l'envie d'attraper la chose la plus proche et de la lancer de l'autre côté de l'univers ou quelque chose d'aussi extravagant.

Tu te tournas pour voir tes coéquipiers, et tu remarquas qu'ils avaient l'air triste, mais définitivement pas aussi affectés que toi. Ils n'avaient pas perdu contre un quelconque nouveau gars qui avait pris le seul homme que tu n'aies jamais aimé, eux ?

Pourtant, tu te sentis un peu coupable d'avoir perdu. Tu étais l'as, et pour toi, gagner était une responsabilité que tu assumais tout comme tu avais assumé la position. Au final, cependant, tu n'avais rien pu faire.

A cet instant, tu entendis le son de pas se rapprochant. Tu te retournas pour voir ce ô combien familier nid de cheveux bleu pâle et cette paire d'yeux bleu ciel. Ton cœur accéléra son rythme et ton sang se refroidit. Soudainement, tout ce que tu voyais était l'homme en face de toi, et tu considéras attraper son poignet et l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle ou lui crier dessus pour t'avoir trahi et t'avoir abandonné et t'avoir remplacé.

Bien sûr, tu n'en fis rien. Tu te contentas de le fixer comme il te fixait, et bien que ça te mette mal à l'aise, ça te donnait un sentiment de sécurité en même temps. C'était bizarre de sentir à nouveau sa présence, mais c'était une présence qui te rappelait ton chez-toi malgré tout.

Enfin, il parla.

« Aomine. »

Et avec ces simples mots, tu oublias tout de la douleur et de la perte. Entendre ton nom de ses lèvres était et sonnait si juste, après tout. Avec ces simples mots, tu étais sien à nouveau.

Mais le match venait de se finir, et Seirin avait gagné. Des regrets et des excuses et des confessions n'étaient pas censés être prononcés. Ce que tu devais faire était féliciter le vainqueur.

« C'est ta victoire, Tetsu. »

Et tu pensais que ça se terminerait là. Juste ça, puis rien d'autre. Mais il parla, et tu devais admettre que ça te rendit heureux.

« Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? » dit-il, et tu pensas que rien n'était plus adorable que la façon dont il te regardait à cet instant.

Ça te prit quelques secondes avant que tu n'enregistres le fait que sa main était tendue et fermée en un poing. Tu le regardas avec confusion, et il dit, « Cette fois-là, nous n'avons pas fait de fists bump. »

Et tu sus de quoi il parlait.

« Haaa ? Est-ce que c'est même important ? » _Merci, Tetsu, pour t'en souvenir. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça aurait autant d'importance pour toi._

« Ça l'est ! Ne m'ignore pas cette fois ! » fut sa réponse, et tu aurais dû être complètement stupide pour ne pas te sentir heureux de ce commentaire.

 _Comment puis-je t'ignorer ? Peu importe où tu es et ce que je fais, c'est toujours à toi que je finis par penser. Je m'inquiète de toi bien plus que tu ne pourrais même l'imaginer._

« Très bien. Mais juste cette fois. » _Parce que la prochaine fois, on fera un fists bump parce que j'aurais gagné… avec toi. On fera ce fists bump et tu seras mon ombre et je serai ta lumière. On fera ce fists bump comme on l'a toujours fait._

« La prochaine fois, je gagnerai, » tu dis. _Avec toi à mes côtés_ , tu ajoutas mentalement.

« Oui, » fut sa réponse, et il sourit un sourire qui t'était seulement destiné. Il était plus chaleureux que celui qu'il t'offrait lors des jours de Teikou, et il était plus chaleureux que celui qu'il donnait à ce bâtard de Kagami.

 _Ha ! Dans ta face, espèce d'attardé ! Mange ça !_

Tu souris en retour, mais c'était parce que tu n'avais jamais été plus heureux. Tetsu t'avait offert un sourire… un sourire qui t'était réservé, à toi seul. Et tu ne pouvais rien demander de plus.

(-)

Tu ne pouvais croire que tu as réellement gagné. Tu as gagné contre _lui_. Tu as gagné contre Aomine.

C'était un magnifique sentiment, gagner avec les gens que tu aimais et les voir heureux et satisfaits de voir que des mois de dur travail avaient enfin payé. Ce qui te rendit le plus heureux, cependant, fut le sourire d'Aomine. Il souriait pendant le jeu et y prenait du plaisir. Il a perdu, et ça t'a fait te sentir mal et coupable et terriblement inquiet, oui, mais tu ne pouvais juste pas oublier la manière dont Aomine souriait pendant le match. Tu as eu l'impression que tout – comme abandonner Aomine et qu'il te haïsse et te battre contre (et vaincre) tes autres amis – en valait la peine.

Parce que la meilleure chose en ce monde était le sourire d'Aomine.

Tu l'as vu seul, et t'es dit un instant que tu devrais lui parler. Finalement, tu l'as fait, pas seulement parce que tu désirais entendre sa voix ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, mais aussi parce que tu voulais régler quelque chose.

Il s'est tourné au moment même où tu t'es arrêté derrière lui, et tu as difficilement réprimé un sourire. Il était définitivement la seule personne à sentir ta présence.

« Aomine, » tu as dit, et tu n'as pu t'empêcher de remarquer comme il était agréable de finalement prononcer à nouveau son nom.

« C'est ta victoire, Tetsu, » tu espérais qu'il te saluerait ou dirait quelque chose d'autre, mais tu ne pouvais ne pas te sentir heureux de la manière dont il t'avait appelé. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il t'appelait encore Tetsu.

Et c'était parfait.

Mais cette joie dura pas longtemps, parce que tu _devais_ lui demander le pourquoi de _ce_ match et pourquoi vous n'aviez pas fait de fists bump. Mais tu avais peur – tellement peur – de sa réponse.

« Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? » tu finis par dire, et tu ne pus t'empêcher de fondre sous son regard. Il était un peu inconfortable, mais il te donnait néanmoins une impression de sécurité Etre près d'Aomine te faisait toujours te sentir en sécurité (et aimé, mais tu n'avais jamais osé le supposer), parce que sa présence te rappelait ton chez-toi.

« Cette fois-là, nous n'avons pas fait de fists bump. », tu continuas, et observa son visage passer de sans émotion à…surpris, apparemment ?

 _S'il te plaît ne dis pas que ça n'était rien._

« Haaa ? Est-ce que c'est même important ? »

Ouch.

Tu étais blessé, mais alors tu vis quelque chose – et tu étais certain que c'était de la joie – dans ses yeux, qui te fit penser que peut-être, peut-être, il faisait simplement semblant parce qu'il était simplement ce type de gars.

« Ça l'est ! Ne m'ignore pas cette fois ! » _S'il te plaît ne le fais pas, parce que mon cœur ne pourra pas le supporter. S'il te plaît ne le fais pas, parce que je t'aime tant que ça me fait déjà mal, et si tu m'ignores à nouveau, je jure que je mourrai de cette douleur._

Ces quelques secondes d'attente de sa réponse semblèrent une éternité, parce que vraiment, et qi tu avais tort et qu'il te rejetait ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le supporter ?

Il dit, « Très bien, mais juste cette fois. » et toutes ces inquiétudes passèrent à la trappe.

Vos poings ne se touchèrent que quelques secondes, mais tu sentis tout de même cette familière décharge d'électricité comme à chaque fois que sa peau touchait la tienne.

Donc tu lui souris – un réel, ingénu sourire, empli de toutes ces émotions et sentiments et amour qui venaient du plus profond de ton cœur.

Il sourit en retour, et pour toi, rien n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Et donc, tu te promis que tu ferais _tout_ – tout ce qu'il faudrait pour le voir sourire ainsi une fois de plus. Parce que ça faisait partir la douleur. Parce que ça montrait que tout ça en valait la peine.

Parce que c'était ce sourire qui faisait fondre ton cœur et rendait tes genoux faibles et permettait que ta vie soit complète.

* * *

 _Ndt : bon, par contre, flemme absolue de me relire, mais ça devrait le faire puisque je l'ai finie il n'y a pas longtemps ? (j'ai de l'espoir)_


End file.
